Andromeda!
by sciencea
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang ilmuwan muda. Tidak pernah percaya dengan metafisika dan segala omong kosongnya. Sampai akhirnya, omong kosong itu sendirilah yang mendatanginya. [ ChanBaek x Sci-fi x Romance x Comedy ] [ YAOI ] Scientist!Baekhyun - Alien!Chanyeol —Prologue Up!


**Ch. 00** — Scintilla

—

 **[ Scientist**!Baekhyun x **Alien**!Chanyeol x **C** han **B** aek x **S** ci-fi x **R** omance x **l** il' bit fantasy x **l** il' bit comedy **]**

—

 **.**

 _"Alam semesta terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Mereka menyimpan kisah tentang masa lalu juga masa depan kita."_ _ **—**_ **Nana** _ **.**_

—

Halo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Enam tahun lalu, aku berhasil lulus dari Universitas Cambridge, program studi astronomi. Aku tidak mengerti apa alasannya, tapi aku tidak berhasil lulus sebagai _cum laude_ dan selalu menempati posisi terbawah jika dibandingkan teman-temanku di sana. Padahal saat SMA dulu, aku tidak pernah absen menempati peringkat tiga besar paralel. Beberapa piagam penghargaan tingkat nasional juga pernah ku bawa pulang. Kalau tidak percaya, kalian bisa datang ke rumahku; ibuku memajangnya di kamar tamu. Katanya, itu untuk menghargai apa yang telah ku menangkan dengan susah payah. Walaupun aku tahu, sebenarnya ibu hanya berniat pamer pada tetangga.

Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku sedang ada di dalam laboratorium rahasia milik NASA. Iya, NASA yang itu. _National Aeronautics and Space Administration._ Singkatnya, itu badan antariksa milik Amerika Serikat. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa senangnya aku, bukan? Aku masuk ke dalam daftar 100 ilmuwan muda yang direkrut badan antariksa keren itu untuk sebuah proyek besar! Hah! Dengar itu pak Dosen, mahasiswa yang selalu kau rendahkan ini sekarang sudah jadi bagian dari NASA! Kau dengar itu? Apa sekarang kau berniat memperbaiki kacamatamu dan mulai melihatku dengan benar? Walaupun namaku berada di urutan terakhir, tapi— _hey_! Apa salahnya? Jeanne yang lulusan terbaik saja tidak berhasil masuk sini! Intinya aku sangat bersyukur dan bangga pada diriku sendiri.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, proyek besar yang ku maksud adalah proyek penelitian tentang meteorit besar yang menghujam ladang jagung di Arizona tiga hari lalu. Mereka bilang itu dari _Oort_ , atau dari sabuk asteroid, dan ada lagi yang bilang itu hanya meteorid yang terlalu dekat dengan eksosfer dan tertarik masuk oleh gravitasi Bumi. Terlalu banyak hipotesa memang, dan aku di sini untuk mengais data yang valid; dengan cara melakukan rangkain prosedur penilitian keren yang sudah aku impikan sejak lama. Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tergelitik!

Ngomong-ngomong lagi, sekarang umurku sudah 26 tahun. Dan selama itu lah aku tumbuh dengan orangtua yang selalu mengajariku tentang berpikir secara rasional. Aku tidak percaya tentang apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan hantu, peri kecil, _dwarfs_ , alien, atau sebagainya. Oh ayo lah, kalau memang mereka ada, kenapa pula harus bersembunyi dari manusia? Kami tidak akan menyantap mereka juga. Lagipula, planet yang selama ini di klaim mirip Bumi pun nyatanya tidak bisa menampung makhluk hidup. Sebut saja Kepler-438B dengan badai matahari yang terjadi setiap seratus hari sekali. Atau planet Mars dengan radiasinya, mungkin? Hah, persetanan dengan metafisika dan segala omong kosongnya!

Tapi itu dulu. Setidaknya sebelum aku masuk ke dalam penilitian yang sudah ku impikan sejak lama ini. Karena sekarang, rasanya pipiku ini tengah ditampar keras oleh seorang fisikawan sekaligus kosmolog _gila_ terkenal, Prof. Stephen Hawking dengan komputer Intel yang selalu menempel di kursi rodanya.

Tepat dua meter di depan sana, seorang pria tengah duduk di brangkar preparat. Rambutnya sangat futuristik; warna _ash grey_ mengilap, disugar ke belakang. Tatapan matanya tajam, wajahnya tampan. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, dia muncul dari belahan batu meteorit besar objek penelitian pertamaku. Dadanya kembang kempis, nadinya berdetak.

Dia hidup! Dan, dan dia… _a—lien_?

Belum sempat aku sembuh dari rasa terkejutku, tiba-tiba saja si _isi meteor_ itu menatapku; lalu berbicara dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku mencari Byun Baekhyun."

Tolong, siapapun bangunkan aku dari mimpi tidak masuk akal ini.

.

—

 **End of Chapter**

—

 **.**

 **Behind the Bar:**

I AM SORRY I CAN'T HANDLE IT. Let's go back to my passion. I hope this one will going well, xx.


End file.
